Happy Birthday
by Adja
Summary: Veronica remember's Dick's 20th brithday. Totally AU. Lilly's alive. Big Dick didn't run off and Cassidy's still around. Slight DuVe but that's not the point. Veronica's POV.


I remember Dick Casablancas 20th birthday party. It was the must of the whole school year, how was anyone supposed to miss it, or forget about it. It was bigger than ever, since he had added to the high school buddies, his frat pals from Freshman Year at Hearst.

I felt like a guest start since we got to be there before everyone. 'We' being Logan, Casey, Duncan, Lilly and me. We arrived hours before and just had a great time in the pool before disapearing half an hour to 'get fabulous' as Lilly said. She'd insisted on doing my make up, because she wanted to take amazing pictures that would be her pride we she finally got a Emmy Award. She promized me to introduce me to Colin Farrel.

I had someone closer to home, someonce that knew I existed and never missed an occasion to let me know how fantastic I was. God, this is good to have Duncan Kane in your hand. And really I don't mind, because I love him a lot too. Lilly -would you belive it ?- had found the guy that would keep her steady, and he wasn't Logan, though she hadn't fall far. He was just the perfect match, as crasy and ready for adventure as she was.

She whispered exitedly to my ear. "Veronica Mars, I want you to take pictures, you're so better than me. I got Casey to wear a thong for me tonight." I smirked, because I really didn't wanna know that, now I knew I would want to see it. Bad, bad Veronica. "What did you do to have him doing that ?" She giggled. "I promized stuff... for after the party." she mused, a suggestive smile curling her lips.

"You are such a devil, Lilly." I accused, smiling as well. We went over to the bar and poured oursleves glasses. I felt two hands slid around my waist and almost leaned back in the embrace but helped myself at the last moment. "Dick... Are you trying to get me to believe you're Duncan again ?" I turned to him, spotting Duncan and Logan laughing behind.

"Had to try. Now I lost again." he said, smiling. He pressed a kiss on my forehead, we knew Duncan wouldn't mind. "Are you having fun, girls ?" he said to Lilly and me. "Totally !" I answered, quoting him. "You ?" He gave me a great smile, his seductive surfer playboy smile and brabbed Logan and Duncan's shoulders. "With all of you around, how could I not ?"

Beaver came and we all greeted him with smiles. "Hey, Beav." Dick said gently. "What's up ?" His brother gave him a shy smile. "Do you mind if I leave for half an hour ? Mac's got a problem with her car, I have to pick her up." Dick shook his head. "Ah, that's why she's not around yet. Sure. No problem, bro."

I watched him walk away, hoping I would see Mac later. This gril was nice, and she had helped me out with a bog once or twice. I had lunch once or twice with her alone and we had a great time. I hope she felt the same. Dick caught my glance and grinned. "Ain't love grand ?"

I chuckled, meeting Duncan's eyes. Lilly leaned forward and pecked Logan's cheek. "Oh, yeah.. Taht's grand. Right, Echolls ?" she said, pinching his ass before walking away to Casey, who had just entered. The four of us shook our heads and smiled. "Lilly's so unique." Logan stated. "Well, _thank God !!_" Duncan exclaimed and we laughed again.

Later, I shared a slow dance with Dick, Duncan was sprauled on a couch, toasting beers with his bff. "Happy birthday." I whispered in his neck. Damn did he have to be so tall, anyway. He pulled away a little, with a slight smile on his lips, and I met his beautiful blue eyes. I loved the guy. Really did. But now how you think. I loved him as a friend. Like a great, great friend.

He smiled to me and nodded. "Actually, so far, it's an happy birthday." He looked around. I knew he was anxious for all those people to leave and we'll be just the VIPs again. So many things had changed since high school. I'd cleared my different with Duncan. I wasn't a Kane. Though it would have been great being sisters with Lilly, I had that feeling anyway.

Dick had grown closer to our group,especially to Logan. I mean, have you ever seen Duncan on a surf board ? Yeah, taht's my point. If you had, you'd still be laughing your ass off. Of course, Dick got along with Lilly just fine. He was sort of the male Lilly. Logan was still Duncan's bff, but we were too old for that. And Duncan didn't mind sharing with Dick. They were, we were a gang. I swore to destroy Logan when he said we were the Scooby Gand and I was Daphne. But I keep on calling him Scooby since.

I liked dancing with Dick, it felt safe. Like dancing with Logan. It wasn't like dancing with another guy. When you've got a boyfriend, but are dancing with another guy, he assumes, or at least wonders if you have cheating in mind. Which, not. When the song ended, he made me laugh by bowing exageratedly low and leered.

I went to Cassidy and greeted Mac. She always seemed to be surprised that we would be nice to her. Friendly. I believe there are no such things as 09ers and 02ers outside the post offices and cadastres. She was nice, she would be my friend. End of story. Lilly grabbed my hand and dragged me to a corner of the room.

Casey was pretty drunk and cahtting with a few guys, when she sneaked up behind him and pantsed him. I almost peed my pants when I saw that she always had what she wanted. And the best things was that, after she would reward him for being 'obedient', he wouldn't even be angry with her for the humiliation. Lilly had a way.

Logan made me jump when he whispered to my ear. "You know, Dick is totally going comando tonight." he said with a chuckle. "He can so beat Casey." I grinned at him. "I was afraid you were gonna say 'take Casey'." He laughed. "As in 'take me' ? No I wouldn't." He left me, laughing at himself and I went back to the pouting Casey and the victorious Lilly.

"Those two are a riot." Duncan said, pulling me in his arms. "Yeah. And you are a sweetie." I said, truning to him. "Where's my coockie ?" I pouted and he snickered before kissing me. He cuddled on a couch until Lilly came back fifteen minutes later. She had brought Casey to sleep it off in the Kane's poolhouse and came back to enjoy the party.

It was like their usual routine. He would get crunk, then sleep and Lilly had told me once she loved waking him up in a very sexy... arousing manner. With her mouth... She said it always took him about two minutes to realize he wasn't dreaming and he would say so many interessting things during this time. This way she always knew he was faithful.

Duncan left us and went back to Logan and Dick. I remembered a movie I'd seen, Elizabethtown, in which Kristen Dunst's character snaps mental pictures of scenes she wants to remember. I held out my hands and framed the three of them between my extended fingers. I don't know what they were talking about, but it made me smile.

Dick was gripping Logan's shoulder, holding onto him as he was laughing hard. Logan was patting his back in responce, laughing as well, and Duncan was whipping away tears, holding his ribs. They were forming some sort of cricle and Duncan, trying to stop his chuckles, held out his glass and the other two hit it with theirs. I clicked my fingers.

This is a memory I sherish. And want to keep in mind for the rest of my life.

I could have sworn the temperature had dropped a good ten degrees when Big Dick entered the poolhouse. I didn't like him, since money had bought him out of jail. But knew his sons were different. That night, I learned to hate him. He walked coldly through the crowd, that quickly got out of his way, straight for his son.

When he heard the sudden silence, Dick looked up and his hand fell of Logan's shoulder. The happiness had died instantly. Yeah, that was something Mr Casablancas did pretty well. He shot a deadly look at his son and his voice came out low and threatening. "What is going on, here ?"

"Dad.." Cassidy tried to cut in, but a glance from his father shut him up. I can understand, he has awlays been shy and Bid Dick is rather impressive. I always wondered if he dreaded being beaten up. Dick stiffened. "My _birthday_ is going on." he said. I knew he didn't want to sound too harsh, because his dad was already pissed off.

His dad lost it. In front of everyone, like he had forgotten about them. He yelled at his son, he screamed. He shouted at him that he made him sick. That he couldn't understand that he had such a child. Dick hadn't back away and I figured he was used to that. But he was touched anyway, and his eyes were shiny. But he didn't move.

I saw him held out a hand behind his back when Duncan and Logan tried to step in. Cassidy was trying to approach is father but he yelled at him as well, and he backed off, gripping Mac's hand. I wanted to say something, but what ? I swore inwardly that I would get him to report his father's abuses.

Dick said something softly that I didn't understand fully. Something about 'not being his dad's business though in normal families it would have been'. His father hit him. His the back of his hand and I saw a tear run down Dick's cheek as he whipped off the blood from the corner of his mouth. I was glued to my spot on the ground. I hated myself for that but I knew I wasn't the only one.

Lilly gasped beside me but didn't move either. I still hate all of us for that now. Big Dick shouted again. "Apologise, Dick !!" he said, grabbing his son by the hair and shoving him on the ground. Or that what he'd meant to do. Dick stood up and locked his gaze with his father again. "Tell me you're never going to do that again !!"

I knew he wasn't going to do it. He would never give in to his father. He didn't want anything from him. How many time he'd told him he wasn't his son. That he couldn't be. His tear had dried on his cheek, and he was silent, tall, up in the middle of the room. Calm. I'd say magestuous.

And everyone saw who was the real king in the Casablancas family. The old one had done his time. He was shouting, loosing his temper and the young heir was taking his bullshit, wave after wave of insults, not even blinking. I could tell that his mind was racing, that his heart was aching but nothing showed. He met my eyes for a split second. Only mine.

I guess I was the one he was the closest to in the gang. That's maybe why he went for me. Big Dick had stopped yelling, and was just panting harshly, disdainfully, watching his son with hatred.

He took a few steps backwards, knowing this was over. His great fun life was shattered. Broken. For ever. "Goodbye, dad."

It was the moment when you decided you are either your parent's bitch or a man. He left his father's eyes and turned on his heels. There was no hesitation anymore. No doubt. The decision was made. He walked, not slowly, but not in a hurry. He knew Big Dick was done with the whole yelling/beating thing.

He crossed the room and went strait for Logan. He took hold of his face with both hands and crashed his lips on Logan's, giving him a mind blowing kiss. The latter gripped Dick's elbows and let out a strangled sound. It surely wasn't a moan. He knew what was happening.

Dick pulled away and confessed his love in a whisper, though I doubted that Logan didn't already knew. Of course, there were a few gasps in the crowd, from those who were too blind to see or just because it was couragious. But_ I_ knew Dick wasn't doing this to piss off his father, he had actually stopped caring about what his father might have thought about a year ago. When himself had come to face the obvious and been happy with it. No. This was a kiss goodbye. If the eldest Casablancas heir couldn't be gay, he would be no heir.

He walked out of the pool house without a look back, and for thr first time of my entire life, though I've known him since we were twelve, that I saw Logan cry, a little of Dick's blood at the corner of his lips.

This was the last time I ever saw Dick Casablancas.


End file.
